Boom
by ImpulsiveWriter321
Summary: Tick. Tick. Tick. What will blow first? Two falling hearts that had been hurt too much? Tick. Tick. Tick. Or the bombs that threaten the entire United States of America? Tick. Tick. Tick. What does one blind man really feel? Tick. Tick. Tick. Can one seasoned spy get a hold of her emotions again? Tick. Tick. Tick. Or will they both be too late? Boom.
1. Chapter 1

** Hello everybody! For those who don****'t know me or what this is all about, I am ImpulsiveWriter321 - author of 100 Things I Know About Annie. I've had this idea for a while (since last weeks episode) and I couldn't get it out of my head. **

** This takes place literally where the season is now****…with some things that have happened and will be explained. :) For those reading my story 100 Things About Annie - this entire story happens before that. So, do not worry! You know who ends up with who. ;)**

** I just couldn****'t wait to post this because I know once the new episode airs something else is going to pop into my brain and I wanted this to be out and then change it as it goes instead of my starting position changing constantly. Just because this one changes with the show while my others don't. :) Also…SWITCHING POV'S. WHAT.**

** Auggie****'s POV**

I stormed into my apartment, slamming the metal door on my way. My cane was thrown violently to the ground and I couldn't help the guttural cry that left my lips.

I thought I had been doing the right thing. I thought that maybe she would understand.

She certainly didn't. Feeling my anger and frustration cool a bit, I stalked toward the fridge and threw open the freezer door, pulling out a frozen bag of peas and placing them on my eye. Hayley had left a good sized black ring around my eye from where she pulled back and let loose.

For the past couple days I hadn't seen either Hayley or Natasha. Why? I didn't know what the hell I was doing. When I met Hayley I thought there was possibility that I could love her. And then Natasha came back and suddenly my feelings switched and fooled me into thinking that we still had a romantic connection.

I froze, leaning against the counter. Fooled me? When did I decide that there wasn't a romantic connection between us anymore? Natasha knew about Hayley, and had automatically assumed that I was choosing her since I was sleeping with her. But I had felt bad and decided to tell Hayley the truth.

It didn't go well.

So here I stood, nursing a black eye and alone. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't I just fall in love with a woman and marry her and live my life with her?

_Oh, that's right - you did fall in love and you never fell out of love with her, you idiot._

"No…no, no, no," I muttered, throwing the peas onto the counter. I wasn't going to allow myself to go down that road. I wasn't going to remember her that way.

Fighting away the emotions that threatened to overtake me, I made my way to my bedroom, ignoring my phone telling me I had an awaiting message from Joan. I couldn't deal with work - not right now.

I flung myself down into the covers, sinking into them. What was I doing? Did I love Hayley or Natasha?

Well, if I did love Hayley, there was little to no chance that she would come back to me. Even if I wanted to be her friend I'd have to grovel on my hands and knees. And Natasha?

She had told me to figure out my life before we started anything. She was still on the run from the FBI, I was supposedly still hiding her in my apartment, and I had no idea where she was now. What was I going to do if someone discovered her? Annie was right -

_No, no, no. Don't think that name, Anderson, you know what's going to happen if you do. _

_ What? Admit it? Admit the truth?_

_ There is no truth. At least, not for her anymore._

I groaned, willing the voices in my head to shut up for at least a minute. I wouldn't think about her. Not now. Maybe if I just closed my eyes for a moment…it would all disappear.

_"Annie. Walker. Annie. Walker." _

Damn phone. Digging in my pockets, I pulled out the offending object and clicked the answer button without thinking.

"Yeah?"

"Auggie? Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I spat. I cringed, realizing my anger shouldn't be directed toward her.

_But she is at the root of your problem._

"Oh. I don't know…I just…I heard about what happened with Hayley."

"How?"

"Um, Barber. He saw the whole thing."

"Wonderful," I muttered.

"Do…do you want to get together and talk about it?" She sounded almost scared and I was appalled to think that I was the reason why. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself.

"Maybe later, Walker. It's been a rough day."

"Okay. That's fine, I get it. Just…take care of yourself. Okay?"

_You do realize that the one woman who cares about your well-being - _

"I'll see you tomorrow. Well, metaphorically speaking."

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Auggie."

"Bye." It took her a couple seconds to actually hang up the line. I was surprised to find my heart hammering and my breaths short. How could this woman still have this effect on me? It wasn't like we were together anymore and she didn't want any kind of relationship.

Or did she?

_She did call you._

As a concerned friend.

_She wanted to meet with you._

Barber would have done that.

_She brought Natasha back to you._

She felt guilty.

_Do you love her?_

"Stop!" I yelled, throwing my phone across the room. My brain was practically fighting against my heart.

What my brain was saying? Date Natasha. You can get her out of her mess. She loves you and you care for her.

What my heart was saying?

You love Annie Walker. And you know she still loves you, too.

But did she?

I let out one last sigh and stood, making my way to my closet and began searching for my favorite T-shirt. After about ten minutes of searching, I realized that it wasn't in my closet or in any of my drawers.

"Great. This day can't get any better."

"_Joan. Campbell. Joan. Campbell." _

"Oh, wait. It could," I muttered, searching for the phone I had thrown only moments earlier. Practically stepping on it, I scooped it up and brought it to my ear.

"Yeah?"

Joan didn't waste any time. "I hate to do this to you, but I need you to come back into the office."

"For?"

"We have a lead on the Chicago bomber. A strong one. I'm calling in Annie, too."

"You're calling in Annie?" Somehow, that was the only sentence I heard and I didn't question how Joan had gotten a lead on the bomber without Annie.

"We need her. We need _both _of you. So come quickly, please."

"Okay."

"Thank you. And Auggie…"

"Yeah?"

A beat. "Nothing. See you soon."

I grimaced as I hung up the phone, immediately regretting the action as I felt the pain flutter through my face. Listening to the nearly silent apartment around me, I suddenly felt a wave a sadness overtake me.

"What the hell are you doing, Anderson. What the hell."

…

**Annie's POV**

_Need you at Langley. Have a lead on the Chicago bombing. Calling in Auggie, too. _

Why did I work for this agency again?

I was crazy, that's why.

I had received the message almost immediately after I had hung up with Auggie. I was honestly desperate for anything to take my mind off of him. I had told him that Barber had seen what happened with Hayley…when in reality I had followed him when he suddenly left his office without checking out with Joan. I was curious…and worried.

I worried about him a lot, lately. His life had become so chaotic, with work and two girls under his belt. I told him he had to make a choice, but it seemed like he refused to. What was he waiting for?

And why was I happy that he hadn't made a decision yet?

_Because you don't want to let him go._

"No," I answered into empty air. The cool air outside of the Langley bit into my skin, even though my heavy coat.

_You still love him, don't you._

"I don't," I whispered. "I don't feel anything."

_Yes, you do. All you feel is love. For him._

Shaking my head, I walked the couple steps into Langley and shrugged off the cold. Auggie had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want anything romantic between us when I came back to DC. He wanted to just be friends…and if that was what he wanted than I would live with it. Did I still love him? Yeah, absolutely. But he was going to be happy with either Hayley or Natasha and who was I to stand in his way of happiness? Although, after what happened with Hayley…

"Annie." My head shot up at the sound of Joan's voice. "Good, you're here."

"Yeah. What's the lead?" She motioned for me to follow her into her office. Once inside, she closed the door behind us.

"We got a tip from an agent working undercover in Russia. Said he got word of massive shipments of unidentified contents being shipped from Russia to America."

"Meaning…they could be shipping bombs?"

"I don't know how they could get through any kind of security…but if he's right…"

"Did he say how they were being transported? Boat? Plane?"

"No. Just that one of his contacts had seen crates upon crates in a storage locker, all unmarked except for the order to go to the U.S."

"If he's right - "

"We'll have to shut down almost every form of transportation in the country."

I sighed, flopping down into a nearby chair. "Great."

"I know, it's not the most efficient option."

"And what if he's wrong?"

"What if he's not?"

Groaning, I shrugged off my jacket and leaned forward on my knees. "So, what do you want Auggie and I to do?"

"Well, here's the thing…" Joan trailed off, looking slightly guilty.

"What?"

"I asked you to come a little earlier than Auggie for a reason."

"The reason?"

"Do you think…do you think you could talk to him and see if he could get Natasha to look into it?"

I gaped at her, my mouth moving but not making a sound. "We don't know where Natasha is - "

"I know Auggie's hiding her. I'm not stupid."

I looked at her, waiting for her next move. When she didn't make it, I leaned back into the chair. "You want Natasha to look into it."

"Yes."

"If you haven't noticed Joan, the CIA isn't exactly on Natasha's nice list…"

"No, but Auggie is. I'm sure he could get through to her. Except, I feel like he'd take the proposition better coming from you than me. Unless - unless it's too difficult for you…"

I didn't answer, opting instead to look at the floor. I was expecting Joan to just order me to get the information out of Natasha but instead she suddenly crouched down in front of me, lifting my chin.

"Annie. Is everything okay? With you and Auggie, I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" I chuckled a bit.

"Because ever since you came back and the two of you say you're _just friends_…it's been awkward between you."

"Has it?" I whispered.

"Painfully."

"Great," I muttered, sitting up straight again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"With my boss?" I laughed without humor. All she did was stare at me.

"No. With your friend."

That shut me up. That was the one thing I hadn't had in a long time…a friend. She laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed.

"So, I'll ask you again. Are you and Auggie okay?"

Suddenly, my emotions betrayed me as tears popped up in my eyes. "No…at least, I'm not."

"Why?" Joan's gentle voice caused even more tears to fall from my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, disgusted with myself that after all the emotion I had repressed, a simple conversation with my boss - friend - about a _boy _was making me cry.

"You know me pretty well, Joan. I'm pretty sure you can figure it out," I whispered, not wanting to say the actual words. She sighed, tilting her head so she could look me straight in the eyes.

"You still love him…but you don't know if he still loves you."

Hearing someone else say it…proving I wasn't the only one thinking it…made the tears fall with no dam between them. I nodded.

"Why don't you just tell him?" She asked.

"How can I?" I finally erupted, standing. "He had Natasha. He has Hayley. Either one of them can make him so happy! You're already working on clearing Natasha of all her charges so she'll be a free woman. Hayley is already higher up on the scale and she's built like a super model. What's not to love? He made it perfectly clear that he doesn't want me anymore…and I'm not going to stand in the way of his love and his happiness. He deserves all of it. Everything. And I can't give that to him. I have so much baggage, and he doesn't deserve to carry all of it. I'd just be a nightmare for him."

"How do you know what makes him happy?"

The comment stopped me in my tracks. "I…I don't know."

"So, how do you know that Natasha or Hayley makes him happy? What if _you_ make him happy?"

"I can't make him happy."

"You don't know that."

Rubbing my eyes, I fell ungracefully back into the chair. "Then how do I know he's happy? I just want him to be happy…"

"With you."

"Of course," I chuckled. "But if I don't make him happy, then there's no choice to make. I'll just be his friend, then."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

My head shot up, looking at her incredulously. "How do you ask a man that? Oh, by the way, I was wondering - who makes you happy? Is it me? Do you still love me, because I still love you."

Joan didn't respond. We were silent for a moment until she spoke again. "You'll figure it out Annie. You both will. And if you ever need an ear, or a shoulder…"

"I know where to go." I whispered, smiling lightly. She gripped my shoulder one last time before standing.

"Speaking of the devil, I wonder where - "

There was suddenly a knock on the door. "Joan? It's Auggie."

Taking a deep breath, I braced myself. Since when did I have to brace myself for when I was around Auggie?

"Come in, Auggie."

The door creaked open, and he stepped through with his cane in hand. Just the sight of him took my breath away but I tried desperately to hide it. Auggie must have realized I was in the room because he smiled lightly and nodded at me. "Walker."

"How did you know I was in here?" I couldn't help asking.

"It's my Annie sense. It tingled." I laughed, realizing it was the first real laugh I had had in a while. Joan just smiled at us before filling Auggie in.

"So, where do we come in?" He asked afterwards. Joan took one look at me and I could only shake my head. I couldn't do that…not to Auggie. Joan sent the same proposition to Auggie and I could see his face go pale.

"I don't know if she'll do that."

"We have to try. She's our best Russian connection."

"There's just one problem…" he sighed. Joan raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know where Natasha is."

"What?" I asked before Joan could respond. "I thought she was staying with you?"

"She was. Until she disappeared."

"When?"

"A couple days ago."

"Why?"

He didn't respond immediately. "Reasons."

I didn't miss the sadness that flared in his eyes.

"So…what now?" I asked.

"We find Natasha and ask her. The worst she could do is turn us down. If she does, then the two of you are heading to Russia."

Auggie scoffed. "I'll find her. But trust me…she may bite."

"I'm sure you can talk to her nicely. She won't bite."

"She might after what I'm going to say to her." He responded. I couldn't help myself.

"What are you going to say to her?"

He looked over at me and I swore his eyes really met mine. "Things."

Although I was confused, I didn't say anymore. "Well, then I'm going to go home and get some sleep. Call me if you make any contact with Natasha?"

He nodded. I gave a quick wave to Joan and squeezed Auggie's arm on my way past, trying my best to ignore the spark that fluttered into my fingertips.

I walked out then, coat in hand, desperately trying to hold the tears in. I tired to think back to when I was Jessica, and when I was emotionless. I could do my job better then.

But then I thought of Auggie's voice, begging me to come home as I stood in an elevator with a gun in hand.

The tears came faster.

…

**Auggie's POV**

"Call me if you make any contact with Natasha?"

I nodded at her, sucking in a breath when she squeezed my arm. I couldn't help but feel the warmth that spread over me when we touched. But she was gone to soon, and my arm was cold again. I heard her heels click against the tile and I wanted nothing more than to run out to her and hold her.

"Goodnight, Joan. I'll see if I can get a hold of Natasha." I muttered, turning to leave.

"Auggie." I froze, tilting my head to tell her I was listening.

"How much did you hear?"

I grimaced. Apparently I was caught after all.

The truth was that I had been standing outside of Joan's door for a while before I knocked. I had heard Annie's frantic voice and I couldn't keep myself from listening in.

What I heard? Shocked me to the bone.

"All of it."

"So you know…"

"What?" I challenged.

"You know that she still loves you?" Sighing, I stepped back toward her.

"Yes."

"Do you still love her?" I knew the question was coming, but it still hit me like a ton of bricks. How do I respond to that?

_You tell the truth, you moron. _

"Yes." I muttered, my heart winning over my brain. I could almost feel the warmth of Joan's smile.

"Good. Now tell her. Don't keep that poor girl wondering."

"And say what?"

"That you still love her. Make this easier for the both of you."

I didn't respond, instead fiddling with the top of my cane. "It's not that simple."

"Why? Do you love Natasha?"

"Not in the way I thought - "

"Do you love Hayley?"

"No. And besides, she left her mark today - "

"I saw. So, what's keeping you back?"

Fear. Fear of rejection. Fear of isolation. Fear of failure.

Fear of me not being good enough for her.

"I don't know."

"Trust me, Auggie. She wants you back. And you want her. Make it work…and _get_ to work, we have a delicate situation." She finally sighed. Grinning at her, I waved goodbye and walked out the door. Before I could get to far thought, I popped my head back into Joan's office.

"Joan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Then I left, with possibly a real smile on my face. As I walked away, I swore I heard her mutter something along the lines of -

"Damn teenagers."

**Well? I hope it's an okay start! There's much more to come! Upcoming: A possible trip to Russia, some angry Hayley, some confused and angry yet understanding Natasha, some fluffy Annie and Auggie, some badass Barber & Joan, one angry Russian, and a whole bunch of new/returning characters! Whoo! Please, read, review and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! It means a lot!**

** Also, I feel like a traitor for saying this****…but I'm actually feeling bad for Hayley. Poor girl is getting duped…hard. BUT! He's not "dumping" her because he's taking care of Annie! If he didn't care, he'd dump her! Even though Natasha is telling him to, he's not! Man, I look into the little things too much. XD **

** But****…I just couldn't keep them apart for long. ;) Don't worry, there's much more to come!**

** Auggie****'s POV**

I didn't know how one woman could be so intimidating just by sitting on a chair.

I could practically feel Natasha's eyes burning into my skull as we sat in a tense silence.

"You want me to what?"

"We just need a connection to Russia…and Joan thought you'd be our best shot."

"Your boss knows I'm in the states?"

"She's not going to blow your cover," I sighed, rubbing a tired hand over my face. "She wants your help."

"She does? Or you do?"

"We both do."

Natasha sighed, but the anger was still there. "Why should I help you? The last time we made a deal, it didn't go through."

"I know and I'm sorry. But Annie apologized - "

"So you're taking her side now?"

"Tash - "

"No. Tell me something. What is the relationship between you and her? You seemed to forgive her so quickly."

I didn't respond, opting to just turn my head away while I searched for the right thing to say.

"You dated her, didn't you?"

"Tash - "

"That's why," she scoffed, and I heard her chair squeak as she stood. "I know this isn't all you wanted to say to me. What else do you have to say?"

I braced myself and stood, using my height to my advantage. "I loved you Natasha. I really did. But there was a reason I didn't jump off that train with you. And there's a reason I can't be with you now."

Taking a deep breath, I finally allowed the words that had been turning in my head for ages to slip from my lips. "I love Annie. And that's never going to change."

She was silent for a moment, and I was thankful that I couldn't see the emotions that were probably flashing across her face.

"Does she love you?"

_Oh, by the way, I was wondering - who makes you happy? Is it me? Do you still love me, because I still love you._

"I think so. I'm pretty sure. I just need to talk to her."

She didn't say anything in response. I heard her move around a little until she finally let out a small sigh. "I do hope she loves you."

I was pretty sure my eyebrows shot up in my hairline. "Really?"

"I can't tell you who you love and don't love. I will admit that I still love you, but I understand. I'll learn to live as your friend, because I don't want to give you up completely. If you're willing to fight for her, she must be one hell of a woman."

I was speechless. All I could do was smile at her. "Thank you."

"Of course. And I'll help the CIA…as long as - "

"As we get the charges dropped. Joan's working on it."

"Okay. I'll see what I can find out, but I can't promise anything. They're pretty tight lipped around those parts."

"I understand and the CIA does do. Just do what you can - safely, I mean. Don't put yourself into unnecessary danger."

"You know me, Auggie…danger finds me, I don't find it."

"I know someone who you would get along with just fine."

"Annie?"

"Wouldn't that be an interesting friendship." We laughed, and I was ecstatic to find that it felt right and normal. It didn't feel forced. We were better as friends after all.

"I''d like to talk to her. I would like to get to know the woman who stole your heart for good."

I grinned at her. "Okay."

"You better get back to Annie. You two need to talk." She walked over to the door of the small apartment she had been hiding out in the past couple of days. She held it open for me and placed a hand on my shoulder before I walked out.

"She's a lucky woman."

"I'm a lucky guy." I grinned at her one last time before leaving the apartment and finding the stairs, taking them two at a time. I dug my phone out of my pocket, searching for Annie's number. It rung a few times then went to her voicemail.

"You've reached the voicemail of Annie Walker, please leave your name and number with your message. Thank you!"

Smiling at her bright voice, I left the shortest message I could. "Annie, we need to talk. Soon. In person. Call me, please."

I slipped my phone back into my pocket, shoving my way through the double doors in the main lobby. The air was cool, but my body felt like it was on fire as I reached a hand in the air.

"Taxi!"

…

**Annie's POV**

Somehow, my little apartment that I had come to love felt like a black hole. It felt like it was sucking the life out of my little by little. I had cried out all of my tears and I was left with just a shell.

The sudden ringing of my phone broke me out of my trance. I reached a shaking hand forward, grabbing my cell off my bed. Joan's name flashed across the screen and I slid a reluctant finger across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Annie? I just got a call from Auggie. Natasha said she'd help us."

I sighed. "Great."

"He also said he tried to call you. Did you talk to him at all yet?"

I shook my head, knowing full well of the blinking light on my phone that alerted me to his message. I couldn't talk to him…not while I was like this. Suddenly, I realized that Joan wouldn't be able to see my head. "Not yet."

"Well, I'd call him back. You two need to plan your trip to Russia."

"Trip to Russia? I thought that was only happening if Natasha didn't want to help?" I was in agent mode now, my brain running over all the possibilities.

"We still need an agent on the ground and you're the most capable option."

"If you haven't noticed Joan, Russia doesn't like me very much."

She let out a small laugh. "I know. But that's why we're assigning you the best handler."

"Auggie."

"Always."

"Alright. I'll talk to him. We'll figure it out."

"Good. I expect a full debrief by tomorrow morning. You have to get there soon. Good night."

"Good night."

She hung up quickly and I almost scrolled through my contacts and called Auggie right then and there.

But I didn't hit the call button.

"I am so pathetic," I muttered, tossing my phone back on my bed. "I'll just take a bath…and call him then."

Standing, I moved to my closet and began searching for a comfortable T-shirt to wear after my bath. I quickly discard some while I held others in my hand, pondering. After throwing one quickly to the side, I noticed one that was neatly folded under all the rest. I picked it up slowly, letting it unfold in my hands.

It was Auggie's T-shirt. His favorite one.

Why did I still have this? _Because you never wanted to give it back._

Why didn't I want to? _Because that's the last romantic connection you have to him._

Was that true? Was I subconsciously holding onto this because it was my last tie to that time I had with Auggie?

"I'm being ridiculous," I snapped. "It's just a freaking T-shirt. I'll just bring it back to him."

And somehow I found myself locking my apartment and walking to my car with every intention of driving to Auggie's apartment, even though I couldn't even muster of the courage to call him. I knew the way by heart, my hands automatically making the correct turns. It didn't take long before I was sitting with the key still in the ignition, trying to coax myself out of the car.

"Be a big girl, Walker. He's probably already spending the night with Natasha, he won't answer your knock. You can just slip it under the door."

With that, I shut the car off and got out, walking purposefully up the stairs and to his door. With a deep breath, I knocked on his door and was surprised when I heard his voice answer.

"Yeah?"

"It's me." I responded. The door slid open quickly.

"Walker," he breathed a smile gracing his face as he leaned against the doorframe. My heart flipped. "Did you get my message?"

Shit. "Um, no. I didn't listen to it. What did it say?"

His smile sagged a bit. "Oh. All I said was that I wanted to talk to you in person. But if you didn't listen to it, why are you here?"

Suddenly my mouth went dry and my brain went numb. How could I give up the one tie I had?

"I, um, I found this in my closet and thought I should give it back to you. It's your…your favorite T-shirt." I held it out quickly, willing him to just take it. Instead, his face got a sad look as he gently reached out and grabbed it.

"So that's where it went," he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." A beat. "You should keep it."

"What? Auggie, it's your favorite - "

"That you tried to take with you while telling me it was in the dryer."

"I told you the truth!"

He laughed then, a truly happy laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him. This felt good…this felt right. It was the first thing that had felt right since I shot Henry in the alleyway. Too soon we were quiet again and I didn't know what to say.

"I need to tell you something," Auggie whispered, pulling away from the doorframe.

"What?" I braced myself. _I can't be near you anymore. I need to be only with Natasha. I'm going away with her._

"I broke up with Natasha."

I wasn't expecting that.

"What? Why?"

"I realized I didn't love her. Not like I thought I did. I…I love someone else."

"Hayley?" I whispered, hanging my head.

"No."

My head shot up, automatically meeting his eyes. I know he couldn't see me, but at that moment it felt like he could.

"Then, who?"

He turned the T-shirt over in his hands slowly. Finally, he sighed and stepped forward.

"I want to go back, Annie. I want to go back to what we were. I want that night again in your old house. I want to go back to our first kiss, that first night, that first morning. Our first dance. I miss it. So much. I miss _you_. I realize now that I made a horrible mistake trying to push you away when you came back. I just thought at first you needed space. Then, I thought you didn't love me anymore after your time away. Maybe…maybe you still don't."

I saw his eyes flash and my heart constricted in pain. All I wanted was to hug him and tell him it was going to be okay.

"But the truth is…I still love you. Hayley, Natasha…I was trying to cover my tracks. I was trying to get over you but I should know…there's no getting over you, Annie Walker. You leave your mark on anyone you meet. And you surely left your mark on me. I fell and I fell hard. And I don't want to get up. I love you, Annie. I never stopped loving you. But the question is…do you still feel the same way? I've hurt you so much…I wouldn't be surprised if you walked away right now."

He didn't go on. I tried to speak, but found my lips would not move.

But my body would.

Without any hesitation, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. He responded in kind, dropping the shirt on the floor. His arms slid around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Pulling my further into the apartment, he closed the door and I suddenly had a feeling of deja vu.

We didn't stop kissing as he pulled me to his bedroom and tipped me onto the bed.

_Oh, how I missed this bed._

Finally, he broke the kiss and stroked my face. "So…is that you saying you still feel the same?"

His voice was husky and I smiled. "Yes. I've never stopped loving you, Auggie."

"Thank God," he muttered, kissing me again. His quick hands pulled my shirt over my head and I vaguely remembered Joan asking me to discuss the Russia mission with him.

But as his lips found my neck, I decided that discussion could wait.

**Whoo! Second chapter done! I told you I couldn't keep them apart for long. ;) Sorry, no graphic scene today…maybe later on. There's plenty more chapters to come, but for now…I have to go babysit. :p As always, please read, review and enjoy!**


End file.
